Connected:A Sora and Kairi Love Story
by peace.love.writing.forever
Summary: Sora and Kairi seem to be destined for each other. When Sora returns home he tells Kairi how he feels, will their love grow into something beautiful? read to find out.
1. Chapter 1:The Locket

Chapter 1 of Connected: A Sora and Kairi Love Story

please leave your feedback, I would really appreciate it...thank you in advance.

This story is still in-progress so if you like it keep checking back and I'll be adding more chapters.

*DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM KINGDOM HEARTS, ALL CREDIT GOES TO THE MAKERS OF KINGDOM HEARTS, SQUARE ENIX, DISNEY, AND WHATNOT, I AM JUST A FAN PEOPLE.

CHAPTER 1:THE LOCKET

Kairi sat on her bed, it was the middle of June and she could feel the humid air that was coming in through her open window. She held onto the necklace that Sora had given her just the day before; it was a silver heart-shaped locket that opened to reveal an engraving of words.

_My dearest Kairi, I love you more than you will ever know; you hold the key to my heart & I hold the key to yours, no matter how far apart we are, we will always be connected. –Sora._

On the opposite side of the engraving, there was a picture that made Kairi smile every time she looked upon it; it was of Sora and her on their island, they were facing the ocean and he was holding her hand. She remembered that day so well, that was the day Sora came back, and he had kept his promise to her. It was also the day that Sora confessed his love for Kairi. There are just some things that happen in life that you will never forget and Kairi would never forget the look in Sora's eyes as he said the three little words that made her heart skip a few beats. She remembered the exact conversation, she could recite it word for word and every time she saw the picture she would replay that perfect moment in her head.

FLASHBACK:

_Sora- (grabs Kairi from behind and covers her eyes) "Guess who?"_

_Kairi- (Turns around and hugs him) "SORA…You're back, you really came back, I thought you would never return"._

_Sora-"Of course I'd return, Kairi…I promised, didn't I?"_

_Kairi- Yes, you did promise, but I waited for a long time and…BUT you are really here!"_

_Sora- (*thinking* maybe she likes you... so just tell her how you feel…) "I'll always keep my promises to you Kairi." (*thinking* I must have sounded like such an idiot just now…I wish I knew what she was thinking.)_

_Kairi- (*thinking* awwwww, he is so sweet, any girl would be lucky to be with him but he'll never like me) "I know, I trust you, Sora."_

_Sora- (*thinking* she looks so beautiful, I should just tell her how I feel but I don't know what to say at all) "uh, thanks Kairi, that means a lot to me…want to go walk around the beach with me?"_

_Kairi- (*thinking* YES, YES, YES, YEEESSS!) "Sure, that sounds like fun."_

_They walked to the beach area and Sora sat down on a log that washed up on the shore and motioned for Kairi to join him._

_Sora- "We've been through a lot these past years, haven't we?"_

_Kairi- "We sure have, I hope we never get separated again, it was hard being away from you… and Riku."_

_Sora- "It was hard being away from you, Kairi.", "I need to tell you something Kairi, but you'll probably laugh at me or something and I don't really know how to say it the right way."_

_Kairi- (*thinking* WHAT IS HE GOING TO TELL ME?) "Just spit it out Sora, I promise I won't laugh at you, and if it's something bad I'm sure I can handle it._

_Sora- (*thinking* YOU CAN DO THIS…tell her you l…o…v…e her.)*blurts out* "I LOVE YOU, Kairi."_

_Kairi- (Speechless)._

_Sora- (* thinking* Oh no, why did I just tell her that…she's not saying anything back, she must think I'm an idiot.) "K...Ka...Kairi …, are you okay?"_

_Kairi- "I'm more than okay, Sora…I love you too."_

_Sora- "You do?…as in like more than a friend?"_

_Kairi- "Yes and you don't know how long I've been wanting to hear you say those words to me."_

_Sora- "I think I do know because I've been wanting to say them to you for the longest time, I just didn't know how."_

_Kairi- It's okay Sora, all that matters now is that we are together, right?_

_Sora- "Right."_

_Kairi- "I'm so glad that you and Riku are back."_

_Sora- "We're glad to be back."_

_They both giggled and smiled at each other, Sora reached for her hand and she grabbed it in return. They spent the next two hours gazing at the stars and listening to the waves crash in._

Kairi awoke from her daydream and clasped shut the locket that hung from her neck. She jumped out of bed and started getting ready. Sora was going to pick her up for their date in just two hours and she still didn't know where he was taking her, he had told her that it was a surprise. As she got dressed, she tried to imagine where he could possibly be taking her but quickly gave up because she decided that it didn't matter as long as she had him by her side.


	2. Chapter 2: Phone Call from a Friend

*AUTHOR'S NOTE*- I was going to write this chapter in the perspective of Kairi like I did in the first one but I thought it would add more depth to the story if I switched between perspectives, this one is in Sora's perspective and it kind of gives a glimpse into his mind and inner thoughts...let me know what you think, please comment and if you like my story so far than feel free to favorite it. I will be writing more chapters, this isn't finished yet so I do appreciate all forms of feedback (criticism, compliments, ideas). Anyways, thanks for reading my story and I hope you like it.

*DISCLAIMER*- I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS, ALL CREDIT GOES TO DISNEY & SQUARE ENIX AND WHATNOT.

CHAPTER 2: PHONE CALL FROM A FRIEND

Sora awoke to the sound of his alarm clock. It was nine in the morning, he wondered what Kairi was doing as he poured himself some cereal. She's probably getting ready for our date, he thought. He ate his cereal while deep in thought, he thought about Kairi and about how much she meant to him. He truly loved everything about her, she wasn't like other girls, she was something special. He loved the way she smiled and the way she laughed. He loved the way she blushed and he loved her deep blue eyes. He finished eating his breakfast and raced off to his room to get ready, he only had two hours before he had to pick up Kairi. He couldn't wait to reveal where he was taking her, he was going to tell her where they were going at first but then he decided to keep it a secret, it made things more spontaneous. Besides, he knew Kairi was sentimental; he could take her anywhere in the world and she'd be content as long as they were together, and he absolutely adored her for that.

Sora showered, got dressed, and brushed his teeth. The phone rang as he was tying up his left shoe, it was his best friend Riku.

Riku: "Hello!"

Sora: "Hey Riku."

Riku: "What's up, Sora."

Sora: "Not much, just talking to you and getting ready for my date with Kai."

Riku: "Right, your date...so I hear you're taking Kairi somewhere special today, and just where are you two lovebirds going?"

Sora: "Uh...I'm not telling anyone...especially you, sorry."

Riku: "Why not, Sora?"

Sora: "It's supposed to be a surprise and how do I know you won't go and tell her?"

Riku: "Good point, I probably would tell her..."

Sora: "You probably would tell her and I'm not going to take any chances."

Riku: "Suit yourself, did you give her the locket yet?"

Sora: "Yes, I gave it to her yesterday."

Riku: "Did she even like it?"

Sora: "I...uh...I think so, I mean I hope so, it seemed like she did, I guess."

Riku: "Relax. I'm sure she loved it, I was only messing with you; It's obvious that Kai's in love with you."

Sora: "Yeah, you're probably right."

Riku: "I know I'm right, ever since you two started dating it's been nothing but a mush-fest."

Sora: "Nuh-uh...that's not true."

Riku: "*chuckle*, Don't kid yourself Sora, you're becoming kinda sappy these days.

Sora: "I am not a sap."

Riku: "Yes you are...but in all honesty, you and Kai belong together, it's as simple as that.

Sora: "Well, who's the sap now?"

Riku: "That was a one time deal, so don't be expecting it anymore...okay?"

Sora: "Okay, I need to go though...I have to go pick her up."

Riku: "You kids have fun now..."

Sora: "Kids?"

Riku: "You heard me, I didn't stutter."

Sora: "I'll get you back for that later, bye."

Riku: "Oh no, I'm really scared now...*chuckle*, bye."

Sora hung up the phone and finished tying his other shoe. He grabbed the keys to his house and locked the front door as he left. He started walking the path up to Kairi's house, he knew it by heart, he was sure that he could walk it blindfolded. He thought in silence while he walked. He let his mind wander aimlessly until he arrived at Kairi's home. He knocked on her door and waited for someone to answer. Kairi opened the door and pulled Sora closer to her, they hugged each other and Kairi whispered "So, where are you taking me?". Sora gazed into her eyes and whispered in reply, "You'll just have to wait and see."


End file.
